Winner is coming
by Enjoymyfanfuck
Summary: Bran en a marre de sa vie de merde et décide de rester dans le corps d'Hodor... ce qui n'est pas sans conséquences!
1. Chapter 1

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 1**

 ** _Et les dieux créèrent Brandor_**

Ce ne fut qu'au Nord du Mur que Brandon Stark se posa enfin la bonne question : mais comment on en est arrivé là ?

Il se trouvait prisonnier dans la maison de Craster, aux mains des rebelles de la Garde de nuit, entouré de Jojen et Meera Reed, les enfants d'un vassal de son père. Hodor, son fidèle colosse demeuré était enchaîné dehors, et se faisait victimiser par les mutins.

Comment un type qui fait deux mètres à l'encolure peut-il se laisser martyriser par des paysans armés ? Ça, franchement, ça me dépasse, songeait Bran, qui, comme tous les Starks, était assez snob.

Karl Tanner, le chef des rebelles, était entré dans leur prison, avait joué un instant avec les boucles brunes de Meera, puis était reparti.

« On a de la chance, soupira Jojen, il aurait pu la violer là, sous nos yeux… »

« Oui, ben, il va le faire ce soir ! », lui lança sa sœur.

« Détends-toi, Meera, lui ordonna son petit frère, on est tous dans la mouise. Tiens, moi, par exemple, je risque de faire une crise d'épilepsie d'une minute à l'autre… »

« Ce n'est pas le moment, Jojen ! », grogna Bran.

Jojen se tourna vers son suzerain. Robb mort, Brandon Stark le petit éclopé était devenu le Roi du Nord, par la grâce des dieux et le foutage de gueule de George Martin, et de toute évidence, l'avenir de son royaume était le cadet de ses soucis. Un homme d'honneur, ce petit Bran Stark !

« Bran, tu dois entrer dans l'esprit d'Hodor et nous délivrer ! », lui dit Jojen.

Visiblement, il était habitué à donner des ordres aux autres depuis sa naissance. Mais Bran n'était pas habitué à en recevoir.

« Je ne sais pas si je vais y arriver… »

« Mais si, tu vas y arriver ! Tu l'as déjà fait dans la tour, pendant l'orage… »

« Oui, mais… »

« Putain, Bran, cria Meera, bouge-toi un peu ! Je tiens à ma virginité ! »

Bran lui lança un regard noir. Les deux Reed commençaient à lui taper sur le système. A la base, c'était eux qui l'avaient persuadé de partir pour le Nord, d'abandonner son frère Rickon et de les suivre.

Allez, c'est décidé ! Bran lança sa tête en arrière et s'infiltra dans l'esprit d'Hodor.

* * *

D'abord il ne vit rien. Il lui fallut essuyer la neige qu'un type lui avait envoyée en pleine face.

Aoutch ! Il y avait un caillou à l'intérieur.

Les autres ricanaient : « Haha, regarde, il l'a trouvé ! »

« Bah il est pas si con que ça, finalement ! »

Bran les vit enfin : quatre pélots crasseux, avec des fourrures puantes et des visages édentés, le titillaient avec des bâtons et le bout d'une lance.

Ma parole, songea Bran, mais d'où ils sortent, ces crevards ? Ils ont grandi aux Jumeaux, c'est pas possible !

L'un d'eux le piqua avec sa branche.

Erreur fatale.

Hodor le fixa : ses yeux avaient viré au rouge.

L'autre, pris de frayeur, recula.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû ! », rugit Bran.

Et aussitôt, il brisa ses liens, saisit le crâne du type et l'écrasa entre ses mains. La cervelle l'éclaboussa. (Mince, ça tâche, ce truc, c'est crade !) Les trois autres hurlèrent et partirent en courant. Mais dans la neige, ils n'allaient pas vite. En quelques enjambées hodoriennes, Bran les rattrapa : il abattit le premier d'un coup derrière la nuque, attrapa la jambe du second, le fit voler dans les airs et l'envoya s'écraser contre un sapin, et tandis que le dernier s'accrochait à une branche en hurlant : « Non ! Non ! Pitié ! », il tira sur ses jambes jusqu'à le déchirer en deux.

Alertés par les cris, d'autres hommes sortirent. Voyant le résultat, ils furent saisis de stupeur pendant une seconde avant de réagir.

Hodor joua des poings, arracha encore quelques têtes, parce qu'il commençait à trouver ça marrant, puis, épuisé par la lutte, s'effondra dans la neige et le sang.

« Pffffiou ! », soupira-t-il, « ce n'est que le début, et je ne sais déjà plus combien il y a de morts ! Pas de doute, on est à Westeros ! »

Il réalisa soudain qu'il arrivait à parler. Ça alors ! Hodor savait seulement dire « Hodor », et Brandon ne pouvait plus marcher. Mais Brandon dans le corps de Hodor pouvait parler, courir, se battre… Que demander de plus ?

Pour la première fois de la série, Brandon Stark prit une sage décision : il allait disparaître. Désormais, il parcourrait le monde dans le corps du géant, avec son esprit à lui. Ça allait envoyer du pâté !

Brandon Stark n'existait plus. Les dieux venaient de créer Brandor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 2**

 _ **King in the North**_

Se, fille, belle-sœur, nièce et épouse de Craster (et plus sans affinités), fut surprise en voyant entrer dans la maison le colosse demeuré que les hommes de Karl Tanner avaient enchaîné dehors. Lorsque les cris avaient retenti, elle s'était bien gardée de sortir voir ce qui se passait, d'une part parce que son seigneur et maître le lui avait toujours interdit, d'autre part parce que ça n'attire rien de bons, les cris dehors.

Elle fut encore plus surprise de s'apercevoir qu'il savait parler : « Hey, femmes ! Tout va bien, j'ai tué les hommes qui vous malmenaient. Maintenant j'ai faim. »

Se soupira. Encore un nouveau seigneur et maître qui allait s'incruster. Foutue maison de merde !

Elle lui servit de la soupe.

« Merci, fit Brandor en souriant, dis-moi, comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Se »

« Ah ? »

« Oui, comme la rose. »

« … »

Bran n'avait pas fait le rapprochement. En même temps, à part Mestre Aemon, qui peut le faire dans la VF ?

« Ecoute, Se : mes amis sont enchaînés dans la porcherie. Pourrais-tu, avec tes… euh… tes copines, les libérer et prendre soin d'eux ? »

« Ce sont des garçons, répondit Se. Ils doivent être offerts aux dieux. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Le seigneur doit les emmener dans le noir et les offrir aux dieux. Le reste, on sait pas. »

Brandor réfléchit.

« Hum… peut-être que vous devriez changer de dieux ? », suggéra-t-il finalement.

Les femmes le regardaient.

« Hey, dit l'une d'entre elles, qui s'appelait Rette, c'est peut-être ça la solution ! »

« La solution, soupira Tour, ce serait de brûler ce manoir et de partir. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

« Attendez, dit-il, mon ami est fragile, il faut qu'il reste à l'abri… »

« Inutile, dit Rette, s'il est fragile, il ne tiendra pas l'hiver. »

Les autres approuvèrent.

Bran commençait à s'affoler. Il n'allait quand même pas devoir buter des filles ? En plus elles lui avaient donné de la soupe !

« Bah, dit Se, à la rigueur on s'en fiche ! Faites ce que vous voulez, on vous offre la baraque, de toute façon elle est invendable, nous on se barre ! »

Elle accompagna tout de même Bran dans la porcherie. Là, le colosse fut saisi d'un spectacle terrifiant : étendu par terre, entre un Jojen et une Meera affolés, il vit son propre corps, agité machinalement de quelques : « Hodor… Hodor… Hodor… »

Oh, merde, songea Bran en se regardant, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

« Hum… », dit Se, « je suppose que c'est lui, ton ami fragile ? »

« Pas tout à fait… », murmura-t-il.

« Bran, s'exclama Meera, tu es là ? »

« Bran, dit Jojen, il faut tout de suite que tu libères Hodor et que tu réintègres ton corps ! »

« Mais pourquoi je ferais ça ? », lui demanda Bran.

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, interloqués. Se, pour sa part, n'entendait rien à leur conversation surréaliste, et s'en moquait.

« Je peux marcher, me battre, parler. Ça n'en a pas l'air comme ç a, mais je viens de buter vingt gars pour vous délivrer ! »

« Mais… », protesta Jojen, « on doit aller retrouver la corneille à trois yeux ! »

« J'emmerde la corneille, dit Bran. Franchement, si tu ne peux pas comprendre que je préfère être un colosse intelligent à un gamin handicapé intelligent, c'est pas la peine que je t'explique ! »

Quelques heures plus tard, Bran, accompagné d'Eté (qui l'avait lâchement abandonné quand les ennuis s'étaient pointés) et de Fantôme qui se trouvait là pour une raison inexpliquée, après avoir fait ses adieux aux femmes de Craster, qui partaient pour des horizons inconnus mais certainement très froids, faisait le point avec les deux Reed.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, maintenant ? », demanda Meera.

« Je vais repartir pour le Sud, dit Bran. Je vais aller buter ce traître roux de Theon Greyjoy, reconquérir Winterfell, puis je vais lever une armée pour rejoindre Robb, s'il est toujours vivant, et j'irai dégommer cet enfoiré de Jaime Lannister qui m'a balancé par la fenêtre pour niquer tranquillement sa sœur la pute à couronne sous le toit de mes parents ! »

« Tu es obligé de parler comme ça ? », lui dit Meera, choquée.

« Euh…, tu ne vas pas récupérer Rickon ? », demanda Jojen, inquiet de ce désintérêt de Bran pour son petit frère (devinez à qui il s'identifie, le pauvre Jojen !).

« Ce n'est pas la priorité, dit Brandor. Avec Robb, on marchera sur Port-Réal, on libèrera mes sœurs, même si je les déteste, et ensuite on ira récupérer Rickon et on vivra tous ensemble heureux à Winterfell. »

« Hum…, nota Jojen, mais si vous envahissez Port-Réal, qui va occuper le Trône de Fer ? »

Bran fut surpris : il n'avait pas songé à ça. C'est ça, d'être un cadet : on a moins de perspectives.

Meera regarda son frère : elle n'aimait pas la lueur qui s'allumait dans ses yeux. Fais pas cette tête, Jojen, pensa-t-elle, tu me fais penser au Peter Pan de _Once upon a time_ !

« Ben… Stannis Baratheon, dit Bran. C'est lui, le souverain légitime qu'a reconnu mon père. »

« Oui, dit Jojen, parce que son frère Robert a _conquis_ Port-Réal. »

Bran releva l'accentuation.

« Et alors ? »

« Est-ce que Stannis sera à vos côtés lorsque vous conquerrez Port-Réal ? », insista Jojen.

Ah ben tiens, ça, c'est une bonne question, se dit Bran. Il n'avait pas songé à cet allié. Mais Jojen avait d'autres idées : « Parce que si ça n'était pas le cas et que vous étiez seuls… », poursuivit-il.

« Jojen ! Arrête tes insinuations ! », s'écria Meera.

Trop tard : Bran avait compris : « Alors logiquement, ça sera Robb. »

Un Robert pour succéder à un Robert, ça paraissait tout aussi logique qu'un Baratheon pour succéder à un Baratheon. C'est un jeu de Uno, en fait, le Game of thrones.

« Mais si Robb est sur le Trône de Fer, poursuivit Jojen, qui va régner sur le Nord ? »

Bran réalisa soudain qu'en l'absence de Robb, c'était lui, le seigneur de Winterfell.

« Raison de plus, conclut-il, pour que j'aille buter le Greyjoy ! »


	3. Chapter 3

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 3**

 _ **Le Seigneur des Anneaux**_

Les chaînes étaient la figure du blason des Omble. Lorsqu'il les aperçut en haut des tours du Bout-du-Monde, Brandor eut un sourire.

« Hodor ! »

Ce qui signifie : « Le château ! ». Ou alors : « Ouf ! J'y suis ! »

Mince, songea-t-il, je m'égare.

Il se présenta à la porte.

« Qui veut passer la Porte Sanglante ? », s'écria le vigile.

« Ça se dit, ça, chez vous ? », demanda Brandor, circonspect.

« Non, avoua le vigile, mais je trouve ça classe, donc je le dis. »

Brandor le regarda : c'était un gars maigre sous son armure, avec de l'acné sur le visage. Un ado qui cherche sa personnalité, songea-t-il.

« Bon, dit-il, va annoncer à ton maître que Brandon Stark, Seigneur de Winterfell, demande à le voir ! »

Le vigile s'exécuta. Il revint un instant plus tard, pour dire : « Mon maître, Lord Jon Omble, va vous recevoir. »

Brandor sourit au garde, puis passa la porte en sautillant gaiement. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsque six gardes s'abattirent sur lui, et le ligotèrent.

« Mais… que faites-vous ? », s'écria-t-il. « Laissez-moi voir votre maître, que je lui explique… »

« Me voilà, messire ! »

Brandor, étalé par terre, ficelé comme un gros saucisson, leva son visage fangeux le long des jambes qui s'étaient posées juste devant lui.

Ce n'était pas le noble Grand Jon qui se trouvait là, mais bien son fils, le rude Petit Jon.

« Jettez-le au cachot. », dit simplement ce dernier.

Assis dans une geôle humide, sur de la paille piquante, Brandor ruminait. Mais à quel moment je me suis planté ? Les Omble nous ont toujours été loyaux… Et Rickon ? Où est passé Rickon ?

La porte s'ouvrit. Petit Jon Omble entra.

« Alors comme ça, dit-il, on se fait passer pour un petit éclopé ? »

« Je _suis_ le petit éclopé ! », protesta Bran. « J'ai le pouvoir de quitter mon corps et de pénétrer l'âme des gens… »

« Mouais, je vois. », dit Jon Omble. « Les mouches blanches font ça aussi. Elles pondent leurs œufs dans le corps des fourmis, et leurs larves leur bouffent le cerveau. »

« Hein ? Mais c'est encore plus gore que les Marcheurs Blancs ! »

« Oui. Et ça, ce n'est pas George Martin qui l'a inventé. Comme quoi, la Nature nous dépassera toujours… »

« Bon, assez parlé entomologie ! Laissez-moi voir Lord Omble ! »

« _Je_ suis Lord Omble. », dit Jon Omble.

« Comment cela est-il possible ? »

« C'est simple : j'en avais assez de mon vieux con de paternel qui servait un roi qui lui bouffe les doigts, donc je l'ai buté, et me voilà seigneur du Bout-du-Monde. »

Brandor était estomaqué. Lord Omble le regarda, une petite lueur dans les yeux.

« Et mon frère ? Qu'avez-vous fait de Rickon ? », s'écria-t-il.

« Je l'ai vendu, dit Jon Omble. La guerre, ça coûte cher, et depuis que Roose Bolton a planté une dague dans le cœur de Robb Stark, le prix du petit dernier a augmenté. Or, j'ai justement trouvé un acheteur qui s'est dit très intéressé par le sang royal… »

« Qui ? »

Omble ricana.

« Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi de le savoir ? », demanda-t-il. « Tu vas crever ici, c'est tout… »

« Qui ? », insista Bran, têtu comme un Stark.

« Le seigneur de Peyredragon. »

Brandor chercha : qui occupait ce caillou, déjà ? La Maison Grimaldi, non ?

Jon Omble, lui, le regarda, les babines retroussées par un sourire mauvais :

« Héhé, qu'est-ce que tu croyais, mon petit seigneur ? Il n'y a pas que toi qui prends les bonnes décisions dans cette fanfic ! »


	4. Chapter 4

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 4**

 _ **Un cri dans la nuit**_

Chez les Omble, on était habitué aux hivers froids et rigoureux, et aux longues nuits noires et glacées, peuplées de monstres en tout genre. Néanmoins, le hurlement du loup ce soir-là, au crépuscule, avait de quoi terroriser les paysans.

« J'y vous assule, messile, c'ét'y n'glos lébélou qué voilà ! »

« Plaît-il ? », demanda Jon Omble en mordant dans sa perdrix.

Jacquou le Cloquant, un de ses serfs, se tenait debout devant lui, chaperon bas, tandis que le seigneur et maître des lieux dévorait son dîner à la lueur des flambeaux.

« J'y vous plie d'm'escuser, messile, mâ c'ét'y à la VF qu'y z'ont voulu m'y faile pâler avec n'accent d'melde ! Palaît-y qué ça fait plus léaliste ! »

« Ouais, bah du coup, je comprends rien à ton patois ! »

Jon Omble se tourna vers la porte : « Mestre ! MeeEEEestre ! », hurla-t-il.

Un petit moine en robe de bure arriva, clopin clopant sous ses lourdes chaînes. Quand on a un blason comme celui des Omble, on se doit d'avoir un mestre hautement qualifié.

« Mon seigneur ? »

« Traduisez-moi cette affaire ! », déclara Lord Omble en balayant l'air en direction du bouseux.

Pendant que ce dernier exposait son problème, Jon Omble mâchonna sa perdrix. Puis il avala une grande rasade de cervoise, rota, péta, puis se leva.

« En fait, messire, expliqua le chapelain, vos terres sont hantées par un loup géant. »

« Un loup géant ? Bah merde, manquait plus que ça ! On n'avait pas assez des Sauvageons, voilà que les loups aussi franchissent le Mur ! »

Jon Omble regarda le paysan. Celui-ci, effrayé par son regard, se mit à pleurer.

« C'est bon, tonna le seigneur du Bout-du-Monde, demain, dès l'aube, nous partirons en chasse ! »

Et alors qu'il s'éloignait d'un pas tonnant pour gagner ses appartements, le serf blêmit : « Mâ n'hivel, murmura-t-il, lé solêh n'y se lèv'pâ vant midi ! »

* * *

Alors que les premiers rayons passaient à travers les barreaux de sa cellule-en sous-sol, Brandor entendit le bruit de la meute qui s'activait. Se levant, il profita de sa haute taille pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur : Lord Omble s'apprêtait à partir en chasse.

Bon, se dit Bran, s'il sort, il ne passera pas de sitôt ici ! Je dois en profiter pour me sauver. La veille, on ne m'a donné qu'un quignon de pain à manger, alors, si je ne veux pas perdre ma force et dépérir dans ce trou, c'est maintenant ou jamais !

Ni d'une, ni de deux : Bran prit son élan et courut jusqu'à tirer sur ses chaînes. Il faillit s'étrangler la première fois.

« Aaaargh ! Non mais, c'est décidé : le jour où j'ai un chien, je ne le tiens pas en laisse ! »

Il agrippa l'étau qui enserrait son large cou, pour éviter le coup du lapin, et recommença. Les chaînes tenaient bon.

« Oh la la, soupira-t-il, mais c'est quoi, ça ? De l'acier valyrien ? »

Et de trois. Les écrous tremblaient, mais ne cédaient pas. Bran en avait les larmes aux yeux. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol en terre battue.

Une vision apparut alors devant ses yeux : son père, auréolé d'une lumière irréelle, vêtu d'un kimono blanc immaculé comme la neige du Nord, ceint d'une bande verte comme le blason des Stark, lui dit :

« Continue de t'entraîner, Bran. »

Cela résonna dans toute la cellule.

« Ok… Je commence à avoir des hallucinations, ça n'est pas bon signe ! »

Bran respira longuement, et ferma les yeux.

Alors Robb lui apparut à son tour, vêtu d'un kimono blanc ceint d'une ceinture marron (parce que ça va trop bien avec ses cheveux !) :

« Ne dis pas ça. »

« Quoi donc ? », demanda Brandor, lui aussi vêtu pour le coup d'un kimono blanc, ceint d'une ceinture blanche.

« N'abandonne pas. », répondit simplement Robb, avant de s'évanouir à son tour dans la lumière.

Bran hésita, comme toujours : « Moi j'veux bien, mais… »

Alors Jon lui apparut, vêtu d'un kimono blanc et d'une ceinture noire :

« Si tu baisses les bras, la vieille Nan le saura… »

« Oh non, pas ça ! »

Brandor se releva aussitôt. L'idée que son aïeule ressuscite pour lui tirer les oreilles lui flanquait une de ces peurs…

Il détala : l'une des chaînes se brisa.

« Oh oui ! Miracle ! »

Bran inspira un grand coup. Son père et ses frères aînés lui apparurent de nouveaux en kimono : « Allez, Bran, tout Winterfell est avec toi ! »

Même sa sœur Arya apparut, dans un kimono ceint d'une bande rouge : « Vas-y, lance ton _kiai_ ! »

« Par la poussière de diamants ! »

« Pas celui-là, crétin ! », soupira Arya.

« L'HIVER ARRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE ! »

Patatras ! Brandor emporta le mur de son cachot avec lui.


	5. Chapter 5

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 5**

 ** _Chasse à courre_**

Eté n'avait jamais aimé les chiens. Encore moins quand ils lui couraient après. Les Nordiens avaient fâcheusement tendance à priser les grosses bêtes bien poilues, des sortes de croisement entre un loup et un ours, ou entre un sanglier et un dragon, et avoir ces limiers-là aux trousses, ça n'était pas rassurant.

« La barbe ! », pestait Eté, « ils ne peuvent pas utiliser des carlins comme la reine d'Angleterre ? »

L'animal courait à travers les bois, en listant dans sa tête tout ce qui lui aurait convenu. A vrai dire, _tout_ lui aurait convenu. Tout plutôt que ces hybrides sortis des antres du Gévaudan.

« Des spitz, des fox-terriers, des bassets… pffff, pffff… Des beagles, des épagneuls… Ha… Ha… Ou même des teckels, tiens, c'est très bien les teckels ! »

Mais non, des chiens labellisés _Willow_ , c'est plus rigolo…

Alors qu'il sautait par-dessus les troncs morts et glissait entre les buissons, il aperçut, droit devant lui, la haute silhouette de Brandor.

« Maître ? »

Pour Eté, que Bran ait pris deux mètres en quelques minutes ne le perturbait pas le moins du monde : il avait toujours la même odeur. Mêlée à celle d'Hodor, ça faisait un peu bizarre mais on s'y habituait (Eté ne tenait pas à savoir ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble, ces deux-là…). De toute façon il ne restait jamais dans ses basques très longtemps, alors Bran pouvait fleurer ce que bon lui semblait, la sueur et la crasse des voyageurs ou l'eau de rose des bains de la vieille Nan, il y trouvait toujours ses repères.

« Eté ! », s'écria Brandor. « C'est super que tu sois là ! J'ai réussi à m'échapper, du coup les gens ont envoyé un corbeau à Lord Omble, il faut que tu le retrouves avant lui ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ton corbeau, Bran ? », aboya le loup, « je suis coursé par les sbires du barbu, tu crois que je suis d'humeur à chasser la volaille ? »

Mais le loup ne put protester davantage : il se retrouva d'un coup, sans trop bien comprendre comment, à la place de Brandor. Il vit, impuissant, son propre corps filer sans le regarder.

« Maître ! Maître ! » cria-t-il.

Piégé dans le corps d'Hodor, Eté entendait les aboiements des chiens se rapprocher. Il fit un pas devant l'autre, eut la tentation de plonger dans la neige pour se retrouver ventre à terre.

« Mais comment ils font, ces humains, pour courir avec deux pattes ? Pffff, deux pattes qui s'agitent en l'air, quel gâchis ! »

Eté se retrouva bientôt cerné au milieu des bois par une meute de chiens. Spontanément, il leur montra les crocs.

« Pffffff ! T'as l'air fin, avec tes dents de lapin ! », s'écria l'un d'entre eux.

« Aaaaaaaarrrrrghhh ! », rugit Eté, en se jetant sur lui.

Le chien le mordit violemment. Hodor avait beau être musclé, des crocs dans la chair, ça fait hurler. En réponse, Eté lui envoya un coup de griffe dans le museau. Le chien tomba assommé.

« Wouah, se dit le loup, c'est donc à ça que ça sert… Donner des coups de griffes ultra puissants ! »

Etor sourit. Les autres chiens le regardaient, estomaqués. Il en profita pour en assommer un deuxième, d'un bon coup de poing sur la caboche. Alors que trois d'entre eux lançaient une offensive simultanée (ce qu'il comprit très bien puisqu'ils parlaient des patois similaires), Etor expédia des coups de coude, de poing, de pied tous azimuts, avant d'attraper une des bêtes par les pattes arrière et de la faire tourner autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que toute la meute se retrouve étendue ou enfuie. Puis il lança le chien contre un tronc d'arbre, avant de tituber et de vomir son déjeuner. Somme toute, se dit-il, le tourniquet, c'est plutôt marrant.

Enfin… ça le fut moins quand il se retrouva face à Lord Omble en personne, dressé sur son cheval noir.

« Ok, se dit l'hybride, voilà un nouvel adversaire… »

Lord Omble sourit : « Alors, mon petit Lord, on s'est perdu dans les bois ? »

« Groâr ! »

« Oui ben ça sert à rien de râler, tu vas retourner fissa dans ta geôle ! »

Lord Omble pointa sa lance et lança son cheval. Face à cet espadon, Etor se cacha derrière un tronc.

« Manqué ! », s'écria Lord Omble, en faisant tourner sa monture.

Etor se retrouva donc à esquiver le dard de son ennemi en tournant sans cesse autour du même tronc.

« Bon, tu vas arrêter ce petit manège, oui ? »

« Certainement pas ! C'est trop rigolo ! », pensa Etor à voix haute.

C'est alors qu'il réalisa que Lord Omble comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. L'homme le regarda froidement sans rien ajouter. Il mit pied à terre, et marcha vers lui en dégainant son épée.

Cette fois, songea Eté, c'est la fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 6**

 ** _L'heure des soldes_**

Lord Omble avançait vers Etor, l'épée tendue, prêt à un étripage dans les plus nobles règles de la chevalerie ouestrienne. Coincé dans un corps qu'il commençait tout juste à découvrir, Eté savait le combat perdu d'avance. Juvénile contre Alpha, y'a pas. En temps normal, il aurait fui, se serait caché, ou, au pire, aurait fait le mort. Mais là… Impossible !

Alors il fléchit ses pattes arrière, brandit ses poings, et fit la grimace la plus menaçante possible pour bien faire comprendre à Lord Omble qu'il vendrait très cher sa peau. Savait-on jamais, sur un malentendu, ça pouvait marcher…

Il se vit soudain surgir d'un buisson et sauter à la gorge de son ennemi. Surpris, Lord Omble tomba dans la neige, tandis que les crocs du loup lui broyèrent la face. Il hurla jusqu'à ce que l'étouffement, les lacérations, l'haleine de la bête eurent raison de lui.

Etor restait là, pantois, à regarder son propre moi achever sans pitié le chasseur.

Ben ça alors, se dit-il, pour du pot, c'est du pot !

Une fois Jon Omble salement trépassé, Etan le loup redressa son museau sanglant et regarda Etor le géant.

« T'as vu ? J'y suis arrivé ! »

« Super », dit le géant, blasé.

« J'avais lu cette technique dans un livre écrit par Ser Conan Doyle, mais je ne pensais pas que ça fonctionnait ! »

« Bon, lui dit Eté, ça y est, t'as fini, Bran ? Je peux récupérer mon corps ? »

« Pas de problème, lui répondit le loup, on n'a plus besoin de s'inquiéter du corbeau, maintenant que son destinataire est mort. »

Le loup regarda le corps, puis dit au géant : « Tu veux bien attendre que je le déshabille avant de le manger ? »

Le déshabiller ? C'était quoi encore, ce plan ?

« Oui, dit Etor, mais fais vite… »

Eté retrouva aussitôt son corps. Il se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux. Tout content, il laissa Brandor enlever les vêtements de Lord Omble, puis se jeta sur le cadavre et se servit un copieux déjeuner.

Brandor, quant à lui, examinait les vêtements de Lord Omble. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment à sa taille. L'ample tunique du défunt le serrait comme un justaucorps, les bottes étaient trop étroites, les gants passaient…

« Oh la la, soupirait-il, je vais continuer à ressembler à un bouseux pendant combien de chapitres ? »

Il attrapa les lanières des braies de Lord Omble, et tâcha d'améliorer la tenue de ses galoches en les redressant et les serrant contre ses mollets. Le pauvre Hodor n'avait vraiment aucune allure, mais là, ça passait déjà mieux. Il prit la ceinture en cuir, les baudriers en métal, et toutes les armes de Lord Omble. Ça commençait à prendre forme. Joie et bonheur : il trouva même une bourse ! Enfin, il se drapa dans la cape du mort.

« Comment tu me trouves ? », demanda-t-il à son loup.

Eté, tout content de festoyer, lui jeta un regard distrait.

« T'as une odeur de moins en moins reconnaissable », lui dit-il placidement.

Bran enroula les bottes de Lord Omble dans la tunique, et alla vers le cheval. Il coinça son paquet sous les sangles de la selle, puis monta à son tour.

Monter à cheval ! Enfin une chose qu'il pouvait faire de nouveau. Le cheval se montra rétif, mais Bran était heureux.

« T'inquiète, dit-il à sa monture pour la rassurer, j'ai juste besoin d'un cheval pour faire classe ! »

« Sérieux ? », fit Eté, « on va se promener avec une ménagerie juste pour se la péter ? »

Bran ? Allô, l'hiver arrive !

Mais Bran était le roi du Nord. Quand on joue le jeu des trônes, on monte à cheval ou on boit, il n'y a pas de juste milieu.

« Allez, fit-il à ses bêtes, tous à Peyredragon ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va foutre à Peyredragon ? », demanda le cheval.

« On va récupérer mon frère Rickon, qui y est retenu prisonnier ! »

« Oui, fit Eté, avec mon frère Broussaille ! »

« Euh… ça, fit Brandor, on ne me l'a pas précisé ! »

Eté lui jeta un regard noir : « Bon sang, Bran, t'aurais pu au moins te renseigner ! »

« J'étais prisonnier, je te rappelle ! »

Le destrier ne pipa mot, laissant les deux compères l'emmener tout en se disputant.

C'est ainsi que Bran et sa folle équipée partirent pour Peyredragon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Winner is coming**

 **Chapitre 7**

 ** _Le ténébreux_**

Pour un Elu du Maître de la Lumière, Stannis Baratheon avait la mine sombre. Il avait été défait sur la Néra, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre Port-Réal à ces usurpateurs de Lannister. Il avait toujours su que ces gens-là étaient nocifs, mais le Roi Robert, son crétin de frère, s'était laissé dominer par eux. Renly avait à son tour essayé de lui prendre son trône, mais lui, il s'en était débarrassé. Pour ce faire, il avait dû rompre le vœu solennel qu'il avait contracté devant les Sept Dieux de ses pères, et s'était uni à la plus terrifiante créature de Westeros et d'Essos : la sorcière rouge, Melisandre, la prêtresse d'Ashaii. Cette femme hantait ses nuits : sa chevelure de feu, son regard de braise, ses courbes dansantes, tout, chez elle, faisait oublier à Stannis l'austérité des devoirs conjugaux qui le liaient depuis tant d'années à la reine Selyse. Stannis avait cédé à ses pulsions, l'avait prise à la hussarde sur la table d'Aegon, et depuis, elle se refusait à lui. « Vous êtes faible, lui disait-elle, vous devez reprendre des forces avant de repartir au combat. »

« Plus vite je repartirai, mieux mon droit sera consolidé ! », répondait Stannis.

« Ayez la foi, mon roi ! », lui répartissait Melisandre, qui avait réponse à tout.

La foi ? Stannis avait essayé, pourtant ! Il avait sacrifié au dieu de Melisandre tout ce qui portait, de près ou de loin, du sang royal dans les veines, au motif que ce dernier recelait d'immenses pouvoirs. Il avait envoyé au bûcher son beau-frère Florent, puis avait fait assassiner, par un fantôme né de son union avec Melisandre, son propre frère Renly, il avait même été jusqu'à faire rechercher un bâtard de son frère Robert dans les ruelles de Culpucier pour lui pomper le sang… A présent, il avait acquis à prix d'or un otage à Lord Omble : Rickon Stark, descendant des Rois du Nord. Un peu archaïque comme offrande mais bon, on fait avec ce que la guerre nous laisse. D'autant que son frère aîné Robert (le Stark, pas le Baratheon) s'était auto-proclamé Roi du Nord, réveillant par-là l'ancien sang des Rois de l'Hiver. Dans cette perspective, il n'était pas dit que la valeur de Rickon Stark fût plus importante que ce que Stannis voulait bien en faire passer : Robb Stark ayant été assassiné, Brandon son cadet ayant disparu, Rickon pouvait être bien plus que le petit dernier du vieux Ned Stark, mais le légitime Roi du Nord en personne. Après tout, Robert aussi avait usurpé son trône, et même si Stannis faisait passer les fils Stark pour des traîtres (d'autant que leur père, le défunt Ned, l'avait reconnu, _lui_ ), il devait bien convenir en son for intérieur que la légitimité de Rickon sur le Nord valait bien la sienne sur les Sept Couronnes. Raison suffisante pour l'éliminer.

* * *

Pendant que le dernier des Baratheon ruminait ses noirs desseins, Brandor arrivait en vue d'un port nordien.

« Bon, fit-il, je vais essayer de vendre un maximum d'objets de mon butin, et avec ce que j'ai, je tâcherai de gagner Peyredragon ! »

« On est censé venir avec toi ? », demanda Eté.

« Ça va dépendre de ce que je gagne ! », fit Brandor en embarquant ses affaires sur le dos et en partant à grandes enjambées dans la neige, laissant ses animaux sous le couvert d'un sous-bois.

« Je m'en fiche, fit le cheval, pour ma part, je suis éreinté ! Vas donc à ta brocante, gros maître, que je puisse souffler ! »

« Allons, l'ami, du courage ! », lui dit le loup. « Au fait, quel est ton nom ? »

« Bucéphale. »

« Oh ! C'est classe ! »

« Pas tant que ça : ça veut dire « tête de veau »… »

Pendant que nos deux bestiaux dissertaient, Brandor s'improvisait marchand. Le problème est qu'il n'avait pas vraiment d'idée de la valeur de ce qu'il vendait. Et vu l'insécurité latente qui régnait à Westeros, le dernier des paysans ne fut pas mécontent de trouver un pigeon prêt à lui refourguer une épée pour quelques piécettes.

Une fois qu'il eût écoulé son stock, Brandor se rendit au port. Il avait tout de même conservé une épée et un couteau, ça peut toujours servir.

« Holà, l'ami ! », fit-il à l'adresse d'un marin. « Saurais-tu où je peux trouver un navire en partance pour Peyredragon ? »

« A c't'h'ure-ci, nul' part, pardi ! »

« Aïe, fit Brandor. Mais penses-tu pouvoir m'y emmener demain… Voyons, j'ai… euh… »

Le marin avisa la somme que lui présenta Brandor. Il cracha par terre.

« Euh… je dois prendre ça comment ? »

« Com'quoué qu'ça vaut point tripette, c'tas d'pi'cettes ! »

Brandor s'agaça. Il saisit l'homme par le col et lui marmonna : « Ecoute, bouseux : je suis Brandor, de la Maison Hodstark ! Tu ne connais pas ? Je m'en moque ! Je dois me rendre à Peyredragon pour libérer Rickon, le Roi du Nord ! »

« Bah j'savais point… », dit l'homme.

« Et j'ai encore une ou deux armes pour motiver les traîne-savates dans ton genre, c'est clair ? »

« Oui-da, m'sieur ! »

« Et tu vas me trouver de la place pour mon loup-garou et mon destrier, c'est compris ? »

« Ah ! Pasqu'y'a des bestiaux, en sus ! »

Le marin soupira, mais embarqua, de nuit, un homme géant, un loup géant, et un lourd cheval de bataille dans son esquif.

Il pria les Anciens dieux, et même les Nouveaux, et aussi le Dieu Noyé (sait-on jamais !) que tous ces gros lourdauds ne fassent pas couler son bateau en cours de route…


End file.
